Falling in Love in Mystic Falls
by short-werewolf-15
Summary: Bella finds out she's adopted on her 18th birthday and Edward also leaves her. She then takes off to Mystic Falls, Virgina to meet her real family and perhaps fall in love with someone she least excepts to.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to someone knocking on my room door, I signed and turned towards the door.

"Come in" I croaked towards the door as it opened.

It was Charlie and Renee, I bolted up from my bed and stumbled towards my mother.

"Mom? When did you get here? Why are you here?" I asked her fast hugging her and inhaling her sweet vanilla scent as she patt my back and released me.

She rolled her eyes, "It's your 18th birthday silly! Did you forgot?" She squealed as I groaned.

I _wish_ I could forget. The last thing I wanted to be was older than my perfect boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Technically he's 100 and something but still, I didn't want to be old and wrinkly while he was 17 and flawless.

"Well you're just wasting your time, besides I'm only getting older." I answered leaning my shoulder on my wall.

Renee laughed, "You shouldn't be worrying about this at 18 Bella." Charlie pulled out a silver camera from behind and handed it to me.

"Dad! I thought I said no presents." I whined as Renee pulled out what looked like a scrapbook set.

"It's not wrapped so it isn't a present" Renee replied sitting down beside me as did Charlie but on the other side.

I stared at them strangely and got up, "I'll be right back" I said grabbing my bag of toiletries and rushing to the washroom.

I quickly brushed my teeth and went back into my small bedroom to see Charlie and Renee still sitting on my bed, they hadn't moved on bit as I took a sit.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked suspiciously.

"Bella we want to talk to you, about something important." Charlie said akwardly.

Were Charlie and Renee getting back together? What about Phil?

"Are you guys getting back together?" I blurted out as Charlie turned red and cleared his throat.

"Ah, no. Why would you think that?" Renee asked rubbing her neck looking down to avoid the akwardness.

I was really confused now, "Then?" I asked getting nervous now.

"We waited until you are 18 to tell you this, because Jo-" Renee imidately stopped. "Bella we aren't your real parents."

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger… tell me what you think =) It's only short cause I wanted to know what you guys think so far.<p>

Folloe me on twitter if you want ShaniShortie


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

I sat still trying to process what Renee had just told me. "I'm adopted?" I whispered to myself. Well isn't this a great way to start of a day, let alone my birthday.

"Bells, we thought it would be better to tell once you were older. We hoped that it would be easier on you." Charlie said placing a hand on my shoulder with an apologetic look plastered on his mature face.

I sighed deeply and looked at Renee trying to sound strong. "Then… Who are they? My real…parents." I managed to ask.

"Isobel and John. She was my older sister, and John was her boyfriend when she was 16. They had you… and another baby girl, your twin."

Okay, was I dreaming? Cause this is just way too much to take in. First, I'm adopted and now they're telling me I have a sister? I pinched my arm to see if I can wakeup. Nope this was reality, just great. Where would my sister be was she with my real parents? What about my parents where were they? I had so many questions that I needed answers for.

"Where is she? Is she with them? What about my parents were are they?" I blurted and letting my mind speak for me.

"Her name is Elena, John's brother Grayson and his wife Miranda are with her. And your parents… John is still around in Virginia, and Isobel disappeared 2 years ago." She whispered the last part as her brown eyes began to turn red and tear up.

I didn't know how to react to all this. Was my apparently 'real' mother still alive? I immediately got up and took my keys. I had to see Edward; I needed to talk to someone about all this.

"I need to see Edward." I said walking out of room and running out the door before anyone can come to me.

As my car roared to life I began to drive to the Cullen's House or I should say Mansion. Edward and his family had gone hunting yesterday which was Friday and he had told me that he would he back today. Even if he wasn't there I needed to get out of my house so I can think.

I began to wonder what she would look like, was she tall or short? Friendly or cruel? Why did she give me up? What about my twin? Would I ever meet her?

I pulled into the Cullen's drive way.

"Edward?" I called out looking around. "I need you" I whispered to myself. I began to walk over to the front glass door, me being myself fell down and scraped my hand. "Oh shoot!" I covered my blood covered palm quickly. The last thing I need was to be outside a house of vampires and bleed.

Before I could get up it all happened to quick. Jasper lunged himself at me, and I screamed out loud as he was about to bite my palm. But before anything could happen Emmett charged right into him and they both went flying into the pine tree to my left.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's velvet like voice scream in terror as he rushed to me from the forest. He was beside me before I could even blink. He's beautiful butterscotch-colored eyes turned black as he look down to hand which was in pain as bleeding.

Carlisle ran over to us and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder which had snapped him out of his trance.

"Bella, come inside with me." Carlisle ordered kindly as I got up and looked at Edward he looked at with apologetically. I turned around walked into the house.

Could this day get any worse? Well it clearly just did.

"Let's clean up your palm and I'll drive you home myself Bella."Carlisle said as we walked into his office.

He pulled a large white box which had red cross and 'FIRST AID' written bold in red.

"I'm sorry about this Bella, I didn't except this from Jasper." He said as he wiped my palm with a cotton ball that was saturated with cold water. My head immediately began to spin at sight of blood, I could smell the salt and rust scent coming from it. Edward had always been amused about this, it wasn't usual for humans to be able to smell blood like this.

"It's alright Carlisle, I'll survive." I said flinching as he cleaned my wound with rubbing alcohol. It was much bigger than I had thought, no wonder it hurt me so much.

Carlisle got a band-aid and plastered it on my hand and looked at me worried. "Is everything alright Bella? You seem upset today, it's your birthday." He asked me as I sighed again.

"Renee came over, I just found out that I'm adopted and I have twin." I summarized my wonderful morning into a sentence just for him.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked me in a caring voice and his eyes looked so sincere.

"No thanks, I thought I might talk to Edward instead if you don't mind." I said trying to be as polite as possible.

Carlisle simply laughed. "Edward and Emmett took Jasper away to Alice. Would you like me give you a ride home?" He offered, but I shook my head.

"No, no. I'm good thanks for everything. I'm sorry please let Jasper and everyone know." I said walking out of the office, but I was stopped by Carlisle.

"Bella, there isn't anything you should be sorry about remember that." He said patting my back. "Have a great day Bella, and Happy Birthday." He said.

"Thanks" I said walking back to my car.

* * *

><p>Tell me what think! Next Chapter is gonna be long, and I might bring in Elena's birthday, maybe. Please Review I need to know what you guys think =)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I walked back into the house to find Charlie and Renee sitting in the living room arguing about telling me the truth. As I walked into the room they got up and came to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry that we told you like this. But I didn't want to keep this away from you." Renee said softly in her caring voice. She sighed. "Your biological father, John wanted us to wait until you were atleast 18."

"Why does he care? It's not like he ever came to see me, or told me himself." I snapped back with hate toward John not Renee.

"We wanted you know, Baby. I haven't told you this before, but… I can't have kids. John was incredibly generous to let us keep you. He saw how attacked Charlie and I are to you." She said sounding hurt.

"I'm not mad at you." I said hugging her. "I'm mad that they never came to see me." I rubbed her back trying to comfort her, but she released me once again and walked over to her bag and pulled a letter out.

"I met John in Mystic Falls before I came to Forks. He really wanted me to tell you about all this, and this is for you. Take your time to think about everything. You know, the only reason he didn't tell us sooner was because he didn't want us to hurt you and he knew that we loved you like you were our own daughter." She handed me a white envelope.

"Is it a letter?" I asked feeling it like I was blind.

Renee shrugged, "See for yourself"

I looked at Charlie, I'm gonna go upstairs and look at this. Plus I need time to think." I was about to walk up the stairs when Charlie's voice stopped me.

"Did you see Edward?" He asked his eyebrows pulling together curiously.

"Uh… No he still out camping with his family." I said trying not to stutter and I went up to my room and shut the door behind me.

My heart almost few out of my chest when I saw my vampire boyfriend laying on my bed. I should be used to the surprises by now.

"You scared me!" I whisper-shrieked.

He didn't answer and sat still like a beautiful sculpture with his eyes closed, almost looking dead. He was pale and cold after all. As I laid down beside him he whispered "We need to talk, meet me outside of your house." He demanded without an expression and flew out of my window.

"Um… okay." I said getting up.

When I went downstairs Renee and Charlie eyed my movements.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked worried still.

"Edward just called, we're gonna go for a walk I guess." I answered him with sounding for confused than sure.

"Be safe, Bells" he called out as I closed the door.

There I saw Edward leaning on my red truck with the same expression. When I reached him he just began to walk and I followed him into the forest.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked trying to break the awkwardness in the air, which surprisingly it was just cloudy and not raining.

"Bella we're leaving." He said avoiding eye contact.

I stared at him confused, "Us? Where?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "I mean my family and I, only us." He answered me back in an annoyed tone.

I had a rough day already I don't need this from him right now. What I need was for him to support me and stand by me like a boyfriend should.

"We're doing this for your own good. You saw what happened earlier with Jasper, he could have killed you Bella. _I_ could have." He whispered upset as he opened his eyes.

"But you didn't, and neither did he." I shot back at him, I didn't like that he was being so hard on himself for something that he didn't do.

"That was because of Emmett. It's final we're leaving."

I snickered, "It's not like my day could get any better today. So what now?" My voice began to tremble as tears formed in my eyes. "Are we breaking up?"

He sighed deeply, "You're crying" He said closing his eyes once again. What's with him today?

"What do you want me to do smile?" I said plastering a smile on my face. "I don't get you, what's with you today? When I need you the most you decide to leave." I said through my teeth.

I was really mad and I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"What's wrong with me? I almost killed you Bella!" He stated as if it was obvious and I couldn't get it through my head. He spoke again, but calm this time. "We're leaving now, and it's final."

More tears began to fall, but I couldn't stop it. It was his choice if he wanted to leave or not, I wasn't planning on stopping him.

I closed my eyes and turned to my left and tried not to look at him, I have to be strong.

"Well, I guess it's over now isn't it?" I whispered more towards myself.

"I'm sorry Bella"

"Don't be" I said quickly and he tried to kiss me but I stuck my palm out to stop him and he did.

"Well, it was nice being with you. Goodbye, Edward Cullen." I said as I walked away from him, and out of the forest.

After I got away from him I let it all out. I began to cry against my will.

This was definitely a birthday I won't forget. It beats all my other ones.

I opened the doorbell to my house, and raced up to my room shutting my room door behind me as I fell back into my bed.

I heard my door squeak open and I knew it was Renee.

"What's wrong?" she asked lying down beside me where Edward usually did in the night time.

"We… bro-ke up, heee's moving." I stuttered as I cried.

"Oh gosh, Sweetie. I'm so sorry; today's been so hard on you. It's your birthday it shouldn't be like this. Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked sincerely.

I shook my head and said "No".

"I'll be downstairs if you need alright?" She offered getting up and closing the door behind her.

After crying about everything like the pathetic teenager I am, I decided to open the letter that was on my night table screaming to be opened.

It had my name and address along with _real_ father's.

I opened it to find a ticket, a one-way ticket to Mystic Falls in Virginia. Definitely Renee's idea.

_Yeah it's totally cool to that you want me to come and live with you after all these years_, I thought to myself sarcastically.

At the back was a sticky note that said "Come if you'd like, there is a lot to talk about" with 'John's' signature at the end.

_Do_ I wanna go? I do need a break from all this. I also want to talk about all this with John, no matter how much I really hated him. I hope I was making the right decision.

I sighed and went downstairs, "I'm going, I'm going to Mystic Falls." I announced as Renee smiled assuring at me.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls next chapter! Review Please and Thank you =) I love reading them they make me so happy no lies.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

I had finally arrived at the Airport in Mystic Fall (A/N: Not sure if they have an Airport there) and found myself a taxi. Leaving Charlie and Renee was really hard, but I felt like I needed this, I needed to see my family and I needed a change. Charlie was a bit upset with my decision and he eventually got over it, but Renee was happy about my decision.

"Where would you like to go, Miss?" The driver asked me as I got into the backseat after he placed two of my suitcases in the trunk and one beside me.

"Is there a hotel nearby for me to stay at?" I asked him, I didn't know where I would be staying and I needed a place to leave my suitcases in so I decided this was the best place to go.

"There's one around the corner." He stated as he began to drive. It was around 6 o'clock in the evening right now and it wasn't dark at the moment. There was also a lot of Sunshine which was already a huge change from Forks.

"Here we are, I hope you have a great time staying." He said as I got out of the car and the driver brought my suitcases to me.

I smiled greatfully and said, "Thanks" I also gave him the money I had to pay for ride and walked into the Hotel with my suitcases. Since I worked out the Newton's store for the past few months I was able to save a lot of money which I was planning on saving for college.

After registering at the front desk I went straight to my room and take a quick bath. I was supposed to meet John at a place called "Mystic Grill" to meet him according to Renee who talked to him the night before I left. I was really nervous, why shouldn't I be? I was meeting my father after 18 years.

Once I finished taking a bath which had calmed me a lot for all the stress going on. I went over to my luggage and took some clothes out that Renee had also got me for my birthday. I decided to wear something a bit for girly, it _was_ time for a change. Isn't that why I wanted to move here? I wore a dark blue sweetheart neck dress with colorful floral prints everywhere which had a brown belt around the waist; I decided to wear brown flats with that. I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror and walked out of my hotel room with my purse.

I arrived at Mystic Grill at 7:15, I had 15 minutes to kill and I was sure that the 15minutes was gonna go by really slow. Since I was thirsty I went and sat on a bar stool.

"Aren't you a little _young_ for alcohol?" I heard a voice say beside me, my head instantly moved towards the voice.

It was a man, probably in college or something, I wasn't too sure. But I was definitely sure that he was gorgeous.

"Doesn't mean I'm here for alcohol. " I answered back smirking to my surprise.

"I'm Damon Salvatore and _you _must be new around here, I haven't seen you around here and I would definitely remember someone gorgeous like you." He said winking at me.

Just great, I was probably blushing. "You must be Italian, I can tell by your name. I'm Isabella… Swan, I guess. But I prefer Bella." I introduced myself.

He raised up an eyebrow almost like _Edward_ did, but he could never be him. Edward was a vampire and he was… human." I am, you _think_ that's your name?"

I chuckled softly, "Don't ask."

He looked more serious and said, "What's your name? Tell me the truth." He demanded quietly.

What the hell was his problem, "I thought I told you not to ask?" I replied annoyed, as looked at me as if I grew another head.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard a new voice ask me. _John?_

I turned away from Damon to see a middle aged blond haired man staring at me happily.

"John Gilbert?" I asked not knowing what else to call him.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER ! =) Review and tell me what you think, they really help me write, its motivating.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

"You look just like your mother." John said hugging me which I had returned awkwardly.

I realized that Damon Salvatore was staring at us with wide eyes, as John released me. I'll admit it, he was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen but he was _very _nosey. John had realized that I was staring and turned around to see who it was.

"Oh Go, Damon what are you doing here?" John asked really irritated.

I was guessing they knew each other, "You know him?" I asked John as Damon grinned at John.

"Well Hello to you too, John. May I ask how you are related to such a fine young lady?" Damon asked fully checking me out which made me feel really uncomfortable since John was right there watching him aware of what he was doing.

"My daughter, keep it low around here. You know this town things go around fast. Bella was he bothering you?" John asked a bit too concerned. I am 18 I can take of myself, I wanted to tell him.

"No, if he did I can take care of myself." I said sounding a bit annoyed.

Damon laughed and said, "Feisty one aren't you? Just like Elena isn't she, John?"

"My sister?" I asked John.

"She's over there playing pool, and she's your twin." John said quietly pointing at a girl, who kind of looked like _me._ She had long brown hair which was _straight_ and mine was _wavy_. She was average height and a bit skinny, also like me. Definitely my sister.

"I'll go get her, she's with Stefan." He said as I rolled my eyes. Was he always so annoying? How did my dad know him?

"So yeah, how do you know Damon?" I asked him also trying to make conversation. It was so much better than saying '_hey, where were you for the past 18 years of my freaking life.'_ I was still upset about that, and I wasn't planning on letting it go.

"We're on this… council. I don't want to start setting rules on you and all, but stay away from him. He's a… dangerous." He stuttered the last part. What was that all about?

"John?" I heard a girl's voice behind me say. I turned around to see Elena, my _sister_ who I was meeting for the first time.

"Elena, glad you came like I asked you too. Meet Isabella... Bella." He told her as she smiled at me politely, which I returned back politely. "She's your sister… _twin_ sister." He added as Elena turned to him and looked shocked.

"Glad you waited 18 years to tell me John." She added bitterly. Then you she turned to me, "Hi, Bella." She said sweetly.

"Hey." I said awkwardly.

"I'll see you later gorgeous." Damon said winking at him as I rolled my eyes and him and blushed slightly. My heart began to race and he smiled wider like he knew it was, which I dought.

"Elena you don't understand, I couldn't just tell you without Bella here or knowing about all this." John said trying to get her to understand. "Can we all sit down and have dinner, and talk about this?" He asked as we moved to one of the table in a corner with not crowd surrounding it.

"So where did you live before? I haven't seen you before."Elena asked to my surprise.

"I lived in Forks." I replied. "What about you were you always here?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"We were born here… we were right?" She asked turning towards John.

"Yeah, both of you born here in Mystic Falls. Charlie's from Forks, but he lived here you know so did Renee." He answered. "You said you had some questions?" He asked me.

"Where's Isobel? Renee said she's been missing." I told asked John who didn't seem to expect it. "Renee is Isobel's younger sister." I told Elena real quick when she looked at me confused.

"You didn't tell her anything?" Elena asked him on purpose. "It is her mom."

"Elena, enough. I'm trying to take it easy on her." John stopped her before she could go on.

"What aren't you telling me? Honestly, John… Dad, I'm sorry but I'm sick of all this hiding stuff." I explained to him, I wanted to tell the truth.

"She's missing." John said. "Are you girls' hungry?" He asked.

I wasn't in the mood to eat, and I didn't want to hurt his feeling so I said "I actually ate before I came. I was really nervous about tonight that totally forgot I was having dinner, Sorry." I apologized. Elena smirked a bit but held it back, but John seemed to buy it. I wasn't the best liar.

"Yeah, I ate with Stefan." She said and John just sighed.

"Alright so Bella did you book into a Hotel or something? You can move in with me you know. Charlie said he's gonna get your thing shipped here in 2 days." John explained as we all got up.

"How about she comes with me instead? She is my sister after all." Elena offered as they both looked at me to hear my decision.

"You should go with Elena; it'll be more comfortable for you there." John explained clearly knowing my answer.

"I have my stuff at the Hotel, if you give me your address I can come there." I said as we walked out of the Mystic Grill.

"Not necessary." John said pulling out a car from his pocket. "It's Present from Renee and Charlie."

I took the keys and smiled wide. "Ah, wow this is great, Thanks." I didn't know what to say I was speechless these weren't the keys to my truck, it was a new car I'm guessing.

"Alright I'll see you soon Bella. Call me, please." He said making his way to his car.

"Stefan" I heard Elena say, and I turned around to see a tall guy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Bella, this is Stefan my boyfriend and Stefan this is my twin Bella." She introduced us.

* * *

><p>Please Review! They help so much =) Sorry for not writing for 2 days, I wrote this chapter 3 times! But it just didn't feel right and this does so tell me what you think. =)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Stefan said reaching his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied shaking his hand.

"Do you girls need a ride?" Stefan offered pointing at his car.

"Bella's got it covered, we're gonna go over to her hotel room to pick things up her things. She's gonna be staying with us." Elena explained and Stefan kissed her forehead.

I looked away and tried to ignore the fact that I missed Edward more than I wanted to.

"Bella you should be careful, there are a lot of acts here." Stefan warned me.

_Were there Vampires here too? _"What kind of attacks?" I asked suspicious now.

Elena and Stefan shared a look and turned to me, "Animal attack, I should go now. Bye." He said a little too fast and walked to his car.

We both got into my new black Ford Fusion, which I need to email Renee and call Charlie to thank them. It was so much better than that red truck.

After checking out at the Hotel, I drove to Elena's house. She showed me my new school on the way, Charlie had me enrolled at the Mystic Falls High School yesterday since I needed to finish my last year of high school. It was much bigger compared to my school back in Forks.

"Don't be nervous, you have me and Stefan. I'll introduce you to everyone else tomorrow, it's gonna be great." Elena said excited.

"You're way more excited than I am, I hate being the centre of attention." I replied honestly.

She simply laughed at my statement, "It's a small town, and you're new here. You're gonna be the 'talk' around here for a while."

"Not helping, so you live with John's brother and his wife right?" I asked trying to know her more.

"They passed away 1 year ago. But Miranda's sister Jenna lives with us, me and Jeremy. He's their real son, and he's 17." She explained getting a bit upset.

"I'm sorry. No one mentioned it." I apologized feeling really bad.

"Don't worry about it, it was really bad at first, losing them both. But meeting Stefan really helped me out with a lot, I don't know how but he did." She said. "And Damon is Stefan's older brother. Total Jackass at times, but he's been through a lot. It's not my story to tell, I'll leave it to him.

"I don't know about Jackass, he's more of a flirt."

She laughed and said, "That too."

We finally arrived at her house. The house was much bigger than Charlie's back home. It was a big white house with a wraparound porch around the house.

As Elena and I got out of the car women probably in her late 20's or early 30's with strawberry blonde hair came out towards us.

"You must be Bella?" She asked looking at me smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked confused.

She smiled warmly, "John called me an hour ago telling me that you're gonna stay here. You're more than welcome here, we're your family. Oh! I'm Jenna by the way."

"Thanks, it means a lot." I thanked her as I opened the trunk and took out my suitcases.

"Let me help you with that, you can take the guest room. It's pretty boring looking in there, you can change it up." Jenna rushed as she grabbed a suitcase along with Elena and went into the house.

The house was a creamy white color inside with a dark wooden staircase which we climbed. There was a boy at the top of the staircases staring at me suspiciously. He had dark brown hair and a small face that looked really upset. _Did he not want me here?_

"Jer, meet Bella. She's my twin." She said as happily as we made it upstairs.

He smiled still a bit upset, "That's not something you hear everyday. I'm Jeremy your cousin, right?" He said looking at Elena to see if he was.

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah, don't mind him he's stupid. He goes to school with us too." Elena joked.

"Not as stupid as you, Elena. You know you guys do look alike, are you gonna be as annoying as her?" he asked laughing.

"Jer! Be nice. Alright you guys show her around, I gotta head out to see Rick at The Grill. Call me if anything. And be nice!" Jenna called out as she left.

"Are you taking the Guest Room?" Jeremy asked.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I think."

He laughed and opened the door to a room that I guessed was mine. "This is it."

"We can grab stuff tomorrow after school or when you want. It's really plain in here." Elena said and she and Jeremy took my stuff into the room.

"Yeah, we go tomorrow it doesn't matter when." I said

"There is a bathroom in your room. Jer and I share ours since it's connected to our rooms." She said walking in to show me.

"Thanks guys, it's means a lot." I said as I laid down on the bed. I was really tired.

"You look beat, do want to get something to eat." Elena asked laughing. I guess she didn't buy my lie. "You don't lie every well."

I blushed, "Yeah, I think I'll have a bite." I said getting up

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay. Hope you liked it! Please Review they make me so happy!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

I woke up to someone knocking on my door loud, I turned to look at the time and it was only 5:45am.

I groaned and got out of bed, and tripped over to the door. I opened it to find Elena smiling wide. "Elena, it's so early. Is everything okay?" I asked yawned I almost fell back but Elena caught my hand before I could.

"It's your first day; I thought you'd want help. Gosh, are you always a klutz?" Elena asked laughing.

"At 5:45 in the morning?" I asked leaning on the bedpost. "And yeah, I'm prone to accidents." I said sheepishly as I blushed.

"It's your first day; don't you want to make an impression?" She asked shocked.

"I hate being the centre of attention, and you're killing my sleep time." I complained as she rolled her eyes.

"Suck it up. What do you want to do with your hair?" She asked observing me. She reminded me of Barbie Bella with Alice, I sighed giving in.

"I don't know, take a shower and leave it?" I asked too tired to think of anything.

"Wanna straighten it? Curl it?" She asked waiting for a response. I never straightened my hair much, so I decided to straighten it.

"Straighten, and I'm gonna take a shower, now. Wanna help me with my hair?" I asked her since she seemed like she wanted to.

"Kay, I'm gonna go get ready to, don't take long." She said walking out.

I was finally ready for school. Elena had done my hair, and makeup which looked really good. She said we'd have to take a trip to the mall so I can start trying makeup out and I was okay with it, I actually liked it. She straightened my hair and lightly curled the ends to add a nice effect to my layered hair. Since it was sunny outside, I decided to wear light blue denim shorts with a loose white floral top; I decided to go with a pair of white strappy sandals.

Elena and I decided to take my car and we'd switch between our cars and carpool together.

I was beginning to get nervous.

"Elena you'll be fine. You have me and I'll introduce to my friends." She assured as we got out of the car heading towards the school.

"Don't get me wrong; put do people know you're adopted?" I asked thinking of what John said to Damon the other day. "John mentioned something about keeping this quiet.

"Only my best friends, trust me you can trust them as much as you trust me. We can tell other's that you're a cousin from my mom's side. Is that okay?"

"Don't get me wrong, but I think we should. Just in case. By the way, Thanks for everything." I said smiling feeling a bit better.

She laughed. "Don't worry, isn't that what sister's are for?"

I shrugged laughing, "I guess so?"

"Elena!" I heard someone call out.

A tall blonde who seemed really bubbly walked over to us along with a shorter brunette girl who smiled widely.

"Car! Bon!" Elena called happily. "You guys meet my … cousin, Bella. She's new here." She said introducing us.

"Hey, I'm Caroline. You guys look more like sisters" said the blonde one laughing.

Elena and I looked at each other trying not to smile.

"I'm Bonnie; it's nice to meet you."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you too." I said not knowing what to say.

"You're gonna love it here. Did you get your schedule yet?" Bonnie asked.

I shook my head, "No, not yet. I was just about too."

"Let's go then, we have to get ours too." Caroline said as we began walked towards the main office.

I had four courses this semester and another four next semester. I guess that would make things easier, right? I had History with no one, Trigonometry with Caroline, Lunch, Biology with Elena, and Fitness with Caroline, Bonnie and Elena. Apparently, fitness was mainly yoga, which isn't all that great for me the 'klutz'.

The bell rang and Caroline walked me to my History class which was next to her Philosophy classroom.

"Good luck! Meet me here so we can go to math together." She said as I shook my head letting her know that I'll be there.

The classroom was in rows and I went and sat at the end of the middle row, I was happy that there wasn't anyone there watching me as I walked into class. I put my tote bag on my lap looked around for a pen.

"Hey" I heard a deep voice say coming from a boy he came and sat beside me. I looked up to him. "I'm Tyler Lockwood." He said smiling at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger! I'm back to updating more. =) Review! They really help me. Follow me on twitter ShaniShortie<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV

"I'm Bella Swan" I said smiling at him. He was definitely hot, he had nice facial structure and endless brown eyes.

"Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before." He asked sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah, does everyone know each other around here? You're like the 3rd person to ask me that." I said smirking.

He returned the smile and shrugged, "It is a small town, so are you and Elena related or something? I mean you look alike, a lot alike." He asked curious.

I just met him 5 minutes ago and he was already shooting me with questions, this was like Forks all over again.

"Why do you think we're related?" I asked rather than giving him an answer.

He simply chuckled and looked at me, "I saw you with come with her this morning and you guys looked alike so I thought you were related to her something." He answered me and realized that he sounded like a stalker. "Like I said it's a small town and you know when someone's new."

I laughed, "What are you my stalker?" I joked as he slightly blushed, causing me to bite my bottom lip to stop me from laughing.

"Ah, I was hoping to be friends." He answered and smiled sheepishly.

"We're cousins, and I'd like that." I answered and he smiled wider at the last part.

I liked history thanks to my teacher, who wanted us to call him Alaric. The time flew by quick. We got our agenda's and paper's related to the course, we didn't have a lesson today and we we're going to start with the Civil War tomorrow.

As I got up to walk to the door I tripped over my chair, I excepted to fall and embarrass myself but someone caught me by the waist, it was Tyler.

"Thanks, I'm a klutz." I said awkwardly as Tyler released me.

He smirked at me and I began to blush. _Way to go Bella._

"Clearly, hey do you want to…uh… come the party tonight. It's rare to have parties around here and it's sort of a tradition." He stuttered.

I smiled and shook my head, "I'll be there, where is it?"

"Elena! Come on." I turned around to see Caroline outside the classroom.

"I'll meet you at lunch to give you the details at lunch. What do you have now?" He asked as we walked to Caroline.

"Trig with Caroline, you?" I asked.

"I have chemistry, and I should go I'll see you at lunch." He said as he walked away.

I never really attended parties, but why not now? I wanted to start fresh and have a change right?

Trig was just like History, we just sat around and talked about that we would be doing. Caroline introduced me to her boyfriend Matt. They seemed like Barbie and Ken, physically and emotionally. Once the bell rang we made our way outside of school, apparently that's where they hung out.

"Hey Bella, how's your day going?" Stefan asked as he made his way over to us with Elena. I was just me, Bonnie, Stefan, Elena and Caroline.

"Not bad, I met Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan so far." I said as I sat down on the bench infront of the parking lot.

"Tyler?" Elena asked surprised.

I shook my head, "He said that he knew you, then again doesn't everyone know each other in this town?" I joked. "He told me he'll meet me at lunch, he invited me to a party. Are you guys going?"

"Yeah, everyone goes. It's like the party of the year." Caroline exclaimed, and I nodded my head.

"So Tyler, huh?" Bonnie asked me smirking; I looked at her confused and realized what she meant.

"Oh! No, I'm not interested in anything right now." I answered not wanting to say more.

"You're with someone right now?" Elena asked smiling in awe.

I shook my head, "We broke up… on my birthday."

Caroline's jaw dropped to the ground, and I simply shrugged. I didn't need anyone pitying me right now.

"What an asshole! Hey, bad relationships end so good one's can happen." She said smiling.

"Hey Bella" I turned around to see Tyler. He stood there awkwardly and I bite my lip feeling just as awkward.

'Hey Tyler, wanna sit?" I asked patting the seat next to me; he nodded his head and sat down.

Everyone at the table smiled and got up, "We're gonna go for a walk, we'll be at the back of the school." Elena said as she took Stefan's hand and walked away.

"So, how's your day going so far?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Caroline has been helping me find my class, so it's been good so far. How about you?"

"It sucks, I miss sleeping in. But atleast I have football now." He replied laughing.

I laughed along, "You're such a guy."

He pretend to be offended, "Well I am a _guy_, so what do you have next?" he asked as the bell rang.

"Biology, lunch flew by. Well this whole day has."

We both got up from the bench, "I'll walk you there. You're coming to the party tonight right?" he asked as he went into the school.

"Yeah, where is it?" I asked him once again.

He chuckled and said, "It's actually in the woods. Weird place I know, but it'll be worth it. There are hardly any parties around here, and this is like the party of the year. Elena probably going too, along with the others." He said and stopped at a door. "Here's your class, I'll see you tonight."

"Kay, Bye." I said smiling as we went our separate way.

I walked into the class to find Elena waving me over. "I saved you a seat. So you interested in Tyler?" She asked.

I huffed, "No, I think he is. I just broke up with… Edward." I stuttered. Saying his name felt like it never happened, like I had never met him. "Are you guys tight?" I asked curious.

She shook her head, "We used to be, and then I separated myself from everyone after my parents pasted away. I was only close with Bonnie. Plus Tyler changed a lot, he was kind of an ass last year. But his dad pasted away just this year… at a town event." She explained filling me in. "If you want to go out with him you should. He's not a bad guy and from what I've heard at lunch he's into you."

"I'm not interested in a relationship. The last one was hard enough, I want to use this time to enjoy being single." I admitted being honest with her. "So are you going to the party tonight?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, the girls and I are going to the mall. Wanna come after school, we can find things for your room too." She asked.

I shrugged, "Why not"

Tonight was going to be my first party, and I needed to get something cute. I was actually starting to like the whole idea of shopping.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is the Party! And tell me if you want me to put the shopping parts in or not. Plus we have DELENA in the next chapter! Follow me on twitter for updates and stuff like that on the story =) Please review! They help me a lot =)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay you guys! I just moved and I had a lot of unpacking to do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

After school was over Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and I went to the mall to find our outfits for the party. Since no one had plans before the party we decided to do a lot of shopping. I got new bedding, decors, and I also looked at colors to paint my room. For the first time I actually bought myself a lot of clothes, I never even liked shopping but with the girls helping me out it was great. I even went to Sephora to get some new make-up products to try out.

We all headed to Elena's and my place to get dressed for the party. Elena and Caroline were in Elena's washroom curling their hair while Bonnie was helping me with my make-up.

"Can I ask you something…something kind of personal?" Bonnie asked hesitating as she paused with her makeup and looked at me.

"Uh… sure?" I answered after a few seconds as I observed my makeup.

"You said earlier that you and 'Lena have the same birthday right?"

I chucked, "I don't get how that's personal, but yeah we have the same birthday." _Oh and we're twins if you didn't realize_, I thought to myself.

"So doesn't that you mean you just broke up with your boyfriend?"

To avoid eye contact I walked back into my room and pretend to occupy myself by looking for my outfit for tonight. "Yeah" I barely whispered and Bonnie made her way over to me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it'll upset you so much if I asked. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry." She blabbed as I looked up at her and smiled.

I found my outfit and put it over myself to see how it looked in the mirror. "Don't apologize it's not like you're the one that broke up with me. I'm fine; I don't really… care about him now anyways. Don't get me wrong, but why were you asking?"

She smiled sheepishly at me, "I don't know, I guess I was just curious. You just seem upset and not upset at the same time. I'm just trying to figure you out." She shrugged.

I looked down and pulled my eyebrows together, "I thought he was the one, but when I needed him most he left which proved that he isn't the one." I whispered.

"Think of it as a good thing, now you know that there's someone better than him out there for you. You just have to be really patient and wait for it to happen." Bonnie explained and she actually meant it.

"Thanks" I said trying to hold back the tears. "Let's just hope what you said was true." I joked.

"We should get ready before Caroline freaks out." I groaned as I got up to change into my outfit.

"One day with Caroline and you seem to know her pretty well." Bonnie giggled as went into washroom to change.

I went into my walk-in closet and changed into my outfit too. The girls practically forced me into white fitted tube top with black high-waist shorts and a leather jacket; I loved the leather jacket which I had to get since it fit me snug. I got out of my closet and Caroline and Elena were waiting for us on my bed.

Caroline let out a wolf whistle, "You have the wildest legs Bella, and you need to let them loose more often." She commented as I looked down and blushed.

"Thanks? I guess." I replied not knowing what to say.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella! You're simply hot and you have to embrace it." Elena assured me and smiled approvingly.

I returned her smile feeling confident. "Thanks"

We all turned are heads towards Bonnie as she came out of the washroom. She was wearing loose navy blue and white striped tank top with light blue shorts and wedges.

"Bon you look gorgeous." Elena said laughing.

"We all look good! Come on we have to get going we're late!" Caroline said as we all got up to go. I quickly dug through my bag to find the black wedges.

"If I fall you're dead Caroline." I threatened her as Bonnie shared a look with and started laughing. Was I missing something here?

With Caroline's crazy driving we were there in no time. As we got out Tyler walked over to us.

"Hey Bella" Tyler greeted as he stared at my legs I began to get uncomfortable and shifted my legs and he looked back up at me and smiled. He was such a creep.

"Hey, this party seems dead" I said looking around to see less than 15 people and he laughed.

"You go deeper into the forest. Come on." He said and began to walk.

I turned to everyone, "Are you guys coming?" I asked and they shook their head.

"You go on ahead; we'll just wait here for Stefan." Elena said smiling as she motioned for me to go.

I turned back to Tyler as he guided the way. As we got a bit deeper I heard the loud music and I saw the bonfire with logs around it and random people passed out, getting drunk, dancing, and making out.

Tyler cleared his throat, "Why don't we go a bit deeper?" he suggested and I shrugged.

"Sure" I answered and followed him; we decided to sit under a big tree that wasn't too far from where we were.

"You look really nice tonight." He complimented as he slid down beside me.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." I joked as he chuckled.

"So… how was your first day? Did you like it?" he asked trying to make conversation. I couldn't see him very well since the tree blocked the light coming from the moon.

"It was better than I thought it would be, I just hate being centre of attention. I just wish everyone didn't notice me that much." I answered him honestly and he shook his head. "Have you been in Mystic Falls your whole life?"

He snorted, "Sadly yes, My family is one of the founding families so I'm kind of stuck here." He explained. "My mom wouldn't want to leave all the properties behind."

"What about your dad? I bet he'd want to leave?"

He looked down, "He's gone… I mean he died a month ago."

"I'm sorry; I hope your families doing okay." I immediately felt guilty for asking him questions.

"Don't worry, I don't really care about him anyways. He's a dick, only cares about himself."

"Ouch, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" I asked feeling sorry for his dad.

"Actually I don't." he sighed and got up. "I'm gonna get a drink, wanna come?" he asked holding his hand out.

"I'll wait here. Can you grab me a can of Pepsi?" I asked.

"Alright, I'm gonna grab the drinks from my car. You'll be okay right?" he asked as turned to walk.

"I'll be fine." I assured him and he left.

I heard a sound of something crack from above me and my head shot up. I stood up and I saw Elena standing infront of me, but with different clothes and she smiled at me.

"Elena, when did you change?" I asked as she threw her head back and laughed hard. I was starting to freak out now. Before I could do anything she had veins popping out and fangs and she launched herself and bit my arm.

I screamed out as loud as I can, within seconds someone pushed Elena off of me and I fell to the ground and everything just went blank.

* * *

><p>Jeez I wonder who saved her. Any guesses? Please review! Follow me on twitter for updates! <strong>ShaniShortie<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Damon POV**

I heard a loud scream coming from deeper in the woods, it sounded like Elena. As I got there I saw Katherine bite a girls arm, it wasn't Elena but it was her sister.

I shoved Katherine off of her and she growled at me as she launched herself at me. I grabbed her neck and smashed into the tree causing it to shake wildly. Her face went back to normal and she smiled it made me sick.

"Hello Damon" she said trying to be seductive.

I slowly pulled a stake out of my jacket as I leaned into her making her think I'd kiss her. "Goodbye Katherine" I whispered into her ear and stabbed the stake into her stomach. She gasped and fell to the floor, and tried to slowly pull out the stake.

I turned to Bella who was knocked out, Katherine must have drained her. I picked her up and noticed that her head was bleeding. I ran through the forest to my house. I laid her down on my bed and she was still unconscious, I needed to give her my blood, Elena would kill me but if I didn't she'd kill me either way.

"Damon! What happened to her? I heard her scream and I saw you carrying her and I ran here." Caroline panted as she made her way to Bella's side.

"Katherine attacked her, call Stefan and tell him to bring Elena now!" I ordered and she shook her head fast as she pulled out her phone.

I went into my closet and I got a white shirt and ripped it into strips to wrap around her head and arm while Caroline called Stefan.

I turned to Caroline, "Stay outside; she's bleeding… a lot." I added and she turned to me as she hung up the phone.

"I can handle myself! Stefan has been helping me out." She shot back and made her way over to Bella again. "Give her blood Damon she doesn't look to good."

I rolled my eyes at her, "She barely has blood in her system what do you expect her to look like. Where the hell are they?" I asked her frustrated as I bit my wrist and forced it into Bella's mouth who drank my blood willingly. I tried not to show how much it hurt since Bella was almost biting my flesh. My head shot up when I heard Stefan, Elena and Bonnie at the door.

"We had to drive here, Bonnie wanted to come." Stefan said his worried face looking much worried than usual.

Elena nearly jumped Bella who was still unconscious, and Stefan followed behind her. She was crying, "Is she okay Damon?"

"She'll be fine, I had to give her blood Katherine nearly killed her." I explained softly. "Elena you can't be here when she wakes up, she thought you were Katherine."

Elena gasped in shock, "What? What am I supposed to do then? I can't tell her about all this, she can't know" she said shaking her head. "She's my only family." She whispered.

"Well if you don't tell her you're gonna loose her." I explained to her.

"What do you mean only family?" Bonnie asked as she crouched down next to her on the side Bella was laying.

"Bella's her sister." I said and looked at Elena confused. "They don't know?"

Elena shook her head, "Bella thought that John didn't want anyone to know about it yet." She mumbled with her head down.

"Wait she's John and Isobel's too?" Caroline asked confused.

"My twin" Elena answered as Caroline and Bonnie looked at her shocked. She looked up at me as Stefan rubbed her back, "Tell her, I can't have her hate me. I'll leave when she wakes up."

"Damon you wrapped the wrong hand." Bonnie said as she pointed out a bite mark scar Bella's hand.

I took my wrist out of Bella's mouth since she didn't look paler than she already is.

Bonnie let out a gasp when she touched the scar on Bella's other arm, she immediately let go of her arm and looked up at us.

"Do all vampires have veins that pop out?" Bonnie asked with wide eyes.

I looked at her anxiously, "What are you talking about?"

She hesitated, "I saw this guy… when I touched her scar. He was biting her arm, there was fire. Do you know what might have happened?"

I reached over and to see the scar it looked like a bite mark, it felt colder than her body temperature._Strange_.

Never in life have I heard anything like this before, I shook my head. "No, is that all you saw?"

"Yeah that's all." She answered shaking her head as she still looked shocked from the vision.

I felt Bella squirm from beside me, we all looked at her. She looked like she was going to cry, she sniffled and mumbled "Edward".

"Who the hell is _Edward_?" I asked annoyed. I hated that Bella was such a mystery, I know everything and she just happens to be a mystery to me. Who was this Edward guy, and why was she so upset?

"I don't know…" Elena whispered looking at Bella cautiously, probably waiting to see if she was gonna wake up.

Just like Elena had expected, all of a sudden Bella bolted up and looked around. She looked at her arm to see it wrapped but she tore it off to see the scar gone. "Where am I?" she asked beginning to panic as she saw Elena.

"Okay that your cue to tell." I told Elena who got up and walked out with Stefan sadly. I turned back to Bella. "She attacked me!" she gasped as she remembered what had happened to her.

I shook my head, "You were attacked, but it wasn't Elena." I explained and then I realized it was the stupidest thing I've ever said. _You were attacked, but it wasn't Elena_. _Oh yeah that sounded believable Damon._

Bella looked at me, "I know you, Damon Salvatore?" she asked. "Where am I?"

I smiled, "The one and only. And you're in my room." I answered her with a wink and she began to blush then her eyes quickly widened.

"Bella are you okay? Do you remember what happened?" Bonnie asked concerned. Bella turned to her and pulled her eyebrows together as she thought about it.

"I was with Tyler, he went to get us drinks then Elena came there dressed differently. All of a sudden she had these _things_ come out of her mouth and veins were popping out of her eyes. Some _idiot_ knocked me out of the way and I remember blanking out." She told us calmly as she thought about everything.

Caroline bursted out laughing and Bonnie giggled as they shared a look. "I wonder which _idiot_?" Caroline asked trying to hide her laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "Weren't you scared to see all that? I happened to be there at the right time to save your ass, you could have died you know. What were you thinking? Alone in the woods at night?" I asked her slightly irritated that she called me an idiot. There was something seriously weird about Bella.

"Oh, Thanks…" she said blushing. "I'm _not_ scared, and I _wasn't_ scared. And I wasn't alone. Tyler was with me you know. Oh my gosh! Tyler, is he okay?"

"Ty is fine, if you weren't scared then why did you scream?" Caroline tested her.

"No you're right, I should have laughing." Bella said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, she looked back down at her arm, "What happened to my arm? There should be a scar?"

Bonnie looked at me and I sighed turning back to Bella who was looking at us for an answer. "Bella, can you keep a secret?" I asked as she looked at me oddly and chucked.

"I've heard that before." She whispered softly, probably to herself. "I know I barely know you, but you can." She answered me confidently. There was some kind of a message in her voice telling me that I can trust her.

"I trust you, don't make me regret it." I told her sitting up now infront of her.

"It wasn't Elena that attacked you, it was her… doppelganger." I paused to see her reaction, her face held the same emotion as before. It was blank or just hard to read. "Do you know what that means?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Someone who looks like you, like a twin… A _double-walker_, wait what if you have the wrong twin? What if she's the one and not me?"

I laughed at this and they all stared at me like something was wrong with me. "That's impossible, she's _way_ too old. That's what I need to talk to you about. Do you know what Katherine did to you?"

She closed her eyes while rubbing her temples and sighed, "She bit me."

I rolled my eyes getting frustrated, "I _know_ that, but what happened when she _bit_ you?"

Bella frowned lightly and said, "Sucked my blood."

"She has fangs; she sucks blood… does that ring a bell." I asked as she chuckled.

"What are you trying to get at Damon?"

"She's a vampire, Bella. I know it's hard to believe but yes they do exist." I explained to her, but she began to shake her head.

"Nope, that's not possible. What time is it?" She asked changing the subject as she crawled passed me and got off the bed.

"Damon! She's doesn't believe you, Elena gonna be so upset." Bonnie whispered to me as Caroline shook her head agreeing with Bonnie.

"I'm trying my best here; I don't want to scare her either. Why don't you ask blondy to do it? She's a vamp too." I whisper shrieked and got off the bed, I looked at my phone and it was 1:00am.

"Wow, it's one in the morning. Bella, listen to me it wasn't Elena okay. It's Katherine, Elena's Doppelganger and she's a vampire, but I need you to keep this a secret." I explained to her.

She shook her head. "I'm gonna stick with doppelganger. She can't be a vampire… she just can't. Where's Elena?" She asked walking past me. "I need to get home, I think Jenna might kill me."

I groaned, why was she so stubborn? "Elena is downstairs with Stefan. Listen I know it's all crazy for you to take in right now. But why can't you just accept it for what it is? You know what happened, what more do you want?" I asked her.

She walked back to us. "Listen, I don't want to sound rude. But please stop with the whole vampire thing okay? I came here for a fresh start and avoid drama, and this isn't helping cause this is exactly what I want to avoid." She looked as if she might cry. "But thanks, for helping me." She thanked me and turned to leave following Bonnie out the door.

Caroline sighed just as frustrated as I am. "At least she knows that it wasn't Elena right? That's good for now. I'll have Elena talk to her, she'll probably believe her more than us." She said then followed the others out the door.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait you guys! If you follow me on Twitter you'd know why this took me a while. It was my birthday and I've been busy. Also I've tried to get this chapter the way I wanted it to be. So please review and tell me what you think! =)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's POV

This was absolutely insane; I didn't know what I should believe and what I shouldn't. Apparently this 'Katherine' girl was my twin sister's doppelganger and a vampire too. But that can't be right, vampires don't have fangs and none of that stuff happens to their face. Nope, no creepy veins and fangs, just black eyes when they attack. But she was definitely something, not a vampire but some other kind of weird creature.

I found my way down the stairs and to my sister who was standing there with Stefan.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked with the same worried expression he had on his face at all times.

"Words can't explain" I sighed; I looked around and noticed how beautiful this house was. It was much bigger than the Cullen's mansion. "You have such a beautiful house by the way."

He smiled, "Thanks"

Elena was still standing there looking at me surprised, "So, what exactly did Damon tell you?"

"I get it, it wasn't you. You have a doppelganger whose extremely psycho. But no need to tell me that she's a vampire… _they_ aren't real…" I answered her trying to make it sound as believable as I possibly can.

Stefan and Elena exchanged looks. I looked around awkwardly and I turned to look up the stairs as Bonnie, Caroline and Damon came down.

"I'll give you girls a lift to where you parked." Stefan said as he followed us out the door.

**Elena POV**

The ride back to the park's parking lot was quiet and quick. No one bothered talking, we were all tired and in our own worlds. Stefan pulled into the parking lot beside Caroline car, and everyone got out. I turned to Caroline and told her to give me a second and she nodded.

I turned to Stefan who was looking at me with concern. 'What's wrong?"

I sighed, "Why doesn't she believe Damon? Should I talk to her when I get home? I really don't want to leave her out like I did with Jer… he still hates me for that you know…"

Stefan shook his head understandingly and took my face in his hand. I instantly began to relax at his touch.

"I understand, talk to her. Maybe she'll believe you over Damon, I mean it _is_ Damon." Stefan pointed out trying to make me laugh but I just smiled for his sake.

I quickly leaned in and pecked him the lips as Caroline hooked hinting at me to hurry up. I rolled my eyes. "I love you, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Stefan shook his head, "I love you too, you better go now looks you got a grumpy vampire and witch waiting for you."

I laughed and got out, and waved goodbye as I got into the backseat beside Bella.

"Glad your make out session is over." Caroline said as she pulled out of the almost empty parking lot.

"Shut up, Car." I mumbled as I yawned, I pulled my phone out of purse and it was 3:45am.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard Bella gasp and we all turned to her worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, and she turned to me.

"I totally ditched Tyler, great what am I supposed to tell him tomorrow?" she groaned as she grabbed her hair with her fist.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Bella and laughed, "Seriously Bella? After everything that happened last night this is your biggest issue right now? Whatever, just tell him that you had to find Elena cause she called you because of an emergency or something."

Caroline pulled into our house and we all got out.

"Mind if I crash here tonight? I'm way to tired to drive home, and I have my things here already." Caroline asked me as I unlocked the front door.

"Same here" Bonnie agreed as she yawned.

I shook my head, "Go ahead and crash in the guest room." I said as went upstairs.

I went into my room to take my shoes off and I tie my hair up in a messy bun. I stilled wanted to talk to Bella about everything and explain it to her. She deserves to know about Isobel, it's her mother too. I took my makeup off and washed my face, trying to calm myself down even thought I already was. Or maybe I was just plain nervous to talk to my own sister.

Caroline and Bonnie were already asleep, I heard the faint sound of their snores.

I walked towards Bella's room and took a deep breath, and knocked on her door softly not knowing whether she was awake or asleep, she did have a rough night. It's not everyday you're attacked in the forest and told that it was vampire.

"Come in" I heard her say, and I poked my head through the door to find her reading. I looked at her and laughed. "You're reading at 4 in the morning?"

She laughed sheepishly and shrugged, "I had nothing better. So what's up? You're not here to get ready for school are you?" she asked sarcastically referring to yesterday morning when I woke her up.

I pretended to defended myself and threw my hands up, "Hey, I was trying to help you. And no I'm not here for that. I wanted to talk to you and fill you in on things you should know."

"Okay?" she said and it sounded more like a question. She placed her bookmark in her book and patted the other side of her bed for me to sit beside her. I crawled next to her on the other side.

"What do you need to _fill me in _on?" She asked as she air quoted "fill me in".

"Everything from our birth mom, to what happened today." I explained. She pointed a finger up at me telling me to pause.

"What about her? Isn't she missing?" she asked curiously.

"First of all don't listen to anything John says, stay away from him trust me on that. Isobel is not missing… well kind of not really." I sighed. "Where do I start with this… wait! You do trust me right? I don't want to lie to you, that's why I'm telling you all this in the first place."

"I'm so confused right now. Why shouldn't I trust John? I trust you… am I not supposed to or something?" She pulled her eyebrows close in confusion.

"I know you're confused, that's why I'm thinking where I should start with this." I told her and decided that I'd bring up the vampires again.

"Just hear me out okay, just listen to what I have to say then say what you want to say. Damon wasn't lying to you earlier, well he doesn't really lie he just twists your words. Vampires _are_ real Bella, I was shocked at first too so I understand how you feel right now. The one that attacked you today, that's Katherine Pierce. I don't know why I look like her, but we're trying to figure that out right now. She's in town now and she tricked Damon into thinking it was me instead of her too. She's does crazy things like that, she only cares about herself. She cut John's fingers off, but Stefan gave him his blood and he healed." Bella's eyes widened, and I realized what I just said. "Oh, vampire blood can heal you, and Stefan and Damon are vampires. Katherine turned them she dated both of them more than a 100 years ago." I stopped realizing that I was over whelming her and how ridiculous I sounded. "I'm over whelming you aren't I?" I asked her.

She touched her arm, and examined it. It was the arm that Katherine had bitten, she probably realized that she was given vampire blood.

"About that, Damon gave you blood. She were completely drained, you could have died if he didn't give you _all_ that blood." I said sheepishly.

"I really didn't need to know that." Bella said looking a little green. "Shouldn't I be turning into a vampire if Katherine bit me?"

"No, it's only if you drink vampire blood and die. If I killed you right now you'd become a vampire… not that I'm planning on killing you." I said smiling.

"That's weird… but her eyes." She began to say, but I cut her off.

"Yeah they were bloodshot and had veins popping out, creepy I know."

"Shouldn't they be black?" she asked.

"No" I looked down at her other hand again and look at the scar that looked just like a bite mark.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked taking her wrist in my hand to examine it closely. It was catching the light from her lamp almost reflecting it. I touched it and it was cold.

Bella pulled her hand away, "It's… nothing."

I looked up at her and she was looking away refusing to make eye contact. She looked almost as if she was about to tear up.

"You suck at lying. You can tell you know, I won't tell anyone." I promised her she sighed and looked at me again.

Tears began to run down her face, "I promised him, I can't"

"Who did you promise?" I asked her and she was still crying not responding to my question. "Don't cry Bella, wait was it Edward?" I asked her. She was very touchy about that topic even last night, did he have something to do her bite mark. I knew there was something weird about the way she was acting when she came downstairs and said vampires weren't real.

She fell silent and wiped her tears, she shook her head slightly. "Earlier this year, I was attacked by a vampire he bit me and _Edward_ sucked the venom out. It's a scar." she said between tears.

"Venom? Are you sure you were attacked by a vampire?" I asked her. Maybe it was something else, vampire bites don't leave scars and it's definitely not venomous.

"Yes, it was a vampire. The scar is there for proof, what more do you need." She said pointing at the scar.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to make you cry. I know you're really touchy about him. Besides don't waste your tears over him, he doesn't deserve them." I told her feeling guilty about pushing her buttons.

"Don't worry about it honestly. But it hurts to think about him. It's like he took apart of me with him." She admitted softly wiping her tears for the hundredth time. "So why shouldn't I trust John?"

"Because he's lying about a lot of things, Isobel isn't missing. She's a vampire; Damon turned her, well she kind off asked him to. Weird right, want to know the weirder part?" I asked her, and she looked at me not knowing if she wants to know or not.

"You know Mr. Sultzman?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "He's my homeroom teacher." She answered waiting for me go on.

"Isobel and Mr. Sultzman were married. But after she turned she took off on him. She was into this 'Mythical' things, she used to teach at Duke University. I saw her just last week, and you should be happy that you weren't here. She's not very… motherly."

"She was married to my history teacher? Wait isn't he dating Jenna?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's so weird now everything just connects isn't it?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"How did you find out about Isobel and John?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I found out I was adopted a while ago, then I found out John is our biological father, and Isobel is our biological mother. Took a lot of research, but I wish I never met her" I explained to her.

We sat there silently, then Bella cleared her throat. "So Stefan and Damon Salvatore are vampires?" she asked awkwardly.

I got up and walked to the door, "Yeah they are, but I know I can trust you so don't make me change that. You should really go to sleep now, we have school in less than 3 hours."

"I won't tell, are they okay with me knowing?"

"I talked to Stefan about it already, and Damon… will understand, I think. Good night, and you better not be crying over Edward okay?"

"I won't" She admitted sighing.

I closed the door and walked back to my room. It's amazing all the things that can happen in just one night.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait guys! School has been driving me insane… well chemistry has been. Please review! I'll be posting once a week from now on.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Bella POV:

Stefan came over this morning with coffee and bagels for everyone from a near by bakery, since none of us were wide wake because of last nights events.

We were all at school right on the bell and I found Tyler in front of our history classroom. I sucked at lying but I better make this good because he looked pretty disappointed when he saw me making my way towards him.

I decided to stick with Bonnie said and tell him there was an emergency and I had to take off.

"Hey," he said awkwardly, almost like he didn't know if he should be talking to me or not. It made me feel much worse.

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night. Elena called me because there was an emergency; she wasn't feeling well because of something she ate. So I had to leave and I couldn't find you after. I feel really bad, I'm sorry." I apologized and I was surprised at how real it sounded. But it was true, there was an emergency.

He shook his head and smiled wider, "It's cool. But you gotta make of for it, kay?"

What was I getting myself into? "Sure" I answered and it came out more like a question than an answer.

Luckily the second bell rang and we went inside, as we sat down Tyler turned to me and waving a piece of paper in his had. "I got a new schedule, Chemistry was a pain in the ass and it was only the first day so I switched out." He explained as he shoved his new schedule into bag.

"What are you taking instead?" I asked as I pulled out my binder.

"Trig, all the other courses are full." He huffed not to happy about it.

Great now I have two classes with him, "Wait I have Trig too, do we have the same teachers?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up. I felt bad but I really didn't want to get his hopes up, I wasn't ready for another relationship for another relationship.

"Mr. McIntosh?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Yup you're in my class." I told him, as he smiled happily.

When the bell rang for second period I walked up to Mr. Sultzman and decided I was gonna confront him about Isobel.

"Are you coming?" Tyler asked standing beside Caroline who was outside the classroom.

I shook my head, "Yeah, but you go ahead I'll be there soon."

I turned back to the teacher, "Can I uh… ask you something?" I asked him awkwardly, regretting what I had just done.

"Sure, Bella right?" he asked as he sat down on his chair.

I shook my head, "Yeah, do you know where Isobel is?" I asked and watched him as his eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

"How do you know Isobel?" he asked in a serious tone as he pulled his eyebrows together and avoided meeting my eyes.

"I don't know her..." I paused "Apparently she's my mother, who I have _never_ met before... I'm Elena's twin" I whispered the last part trying to explain what I knew to him.

"Whoa she had _twins_?" he asked shocked and I looked at him confused.

"Not to get into your personal life, but I was told you guys were married…"

He chucked, "We were, but clearly she kept a lot of things away from me. But that doesn't matter now, she's gone. Who told you about her?" he asked.

"Elena" I responded.

After sitting there silently obviously thinking about something he said "You know what; you and Elena should swing by here at lunch. I think I might have something for two." Alaric said thinking hard about something. "You're gonna be late for your next class I'll give you a note for you to give to you're teacher so you don't get in trouble." He began to scribble down on his yellow notepad with the School's name on it and handed the page to me.

I nodded, "Thanks" I replied as I took the note and walked out of the classroom to Trig.

Once the bell rang for lunch, Tyler, Caroline and I made our way outside the school to where we all ate.

"Oh! I forgot! I'm supposed to meet Matt at his locker. You two go on without me." Caroline exclaimed and made her way to Matt's locker.

"Okay?" Tyler said awkwardly, and I giggled shaking my head as we began to walk again. This was the most awkward moment in my life. I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to be rude. So I tried my best at making conversation with him.

"So… how do you like trig so far?" I asked and I regretted it the second it slipped out of my mouth and wished I hadn't said anything at all.

Tyler shook his head laughing, "Don't even get me started. I hate math and it gives me a headache."

"Are you bad at math or something?" I asked curiously. I've always been one good at math, I never found it to be difficult like most people do. Then again when was I ever like most people.

"I'm stuck in summer school every year because of it, so sucking at math would be an understatement." He replied to me as we sat on top of the table with or feet on the actual bench.

"Hey, I can help you out if you want?" I offered and watched as his eyes began to light up and he smiled.

"You'd do that for me?" he asked. Did he hear something else? I only offered to help him with math and nothing more.

"Sure? We can meet up at Elena's place, or the library. It's _really_ no big deal" I stuttered in response.

"Hey there, Bellissima." I heard a familiar voice say and I began to blush. As I turned to see who it was I began to blush even more.

Cliffhanger! I feel so evil! I'm sure a lot of you hate me right now for the HUGE gap with my posting. I'm so sorry everything has been really hectic. Well, chemistry has been. But I'm done and now I'm free… well not really I have bio this semester. But now I have more ideas for this story and I WILL post more often. PS… any drake fans out there, cause I'm a huge fan and I just thought I'd put it out there. And follow me on twitter to know when I'm posting the chapters cause I tweet about it when I do. *at*WhatUDontC


End file.
